


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: This is a song fic. If you're offended by this song, then don't read. There are many songs that can promote any number of things, so for Christmas sake, lets not get judgy! Hope you guys enjoy, and feedback is always welcome!





	Baby It's Cold Outside

The snow was falling heavily outside, and you stood there watching it from the apartment window. You should have left long ago when you saw the white stuff come down, but someone had talked you into staying just a little bit longer, not wanting you to leave his side.

I really can’t stay (Baby it’s cold outside)  
I gotta go way (Baby it’s cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you’d drop by)  
So very nice (I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice)

Bucky walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “That escalated quickly.” He looks out at the snow covered streets. 

You nod your head in agreement and continue to look outside. You’re pretty confident there’s quite a few inches on the ground. If you stay any longer, you’ll never make it home. 

“I gotta get going.” You say softly and turn to kiss his cheek.

“Baby...it’s cold and there’s a lot of snow. You might as well stay here where it’s warm and it’s void of the white stuff.”

“You know they’ll worry.” You remind him of those waiting for your return.

Bucky laughs and kisses your head, “will the Avengers send out a search party? Can’t have their precious girl tainted by the Winter Soldier now, can they?”

You roll your eyes, but he knows them too well. You’re the newest recruit, and they’d already warned you to stay away from the former assassin. If you’re found here, you’ll never hear the end of the teasing.

My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what’s your hurry)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really is better scurry (Beautiful please don’t hurry)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more (I’ll put some records on while I pour)

“Come on.” Bucky removes himself from behind you and leads you to the couch. You sit, while he pours you a drink and hands it to you. 

“You really are trying to keep me here aren’t you?”

Bucky scoffs at you before throwing you a smirk. “Just figured you’d like something to relax you a little. You’re way too tense, baby!”

The neighbors might think (Baby it’s bad out there)  
Say what’s in this drink (No cabs to had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell) (Why thank you)

“Quit staring out the window.” Bucky grins next to you on the couch.

You sigh heavily and shake your head. “I really should go.”

Bucky looks in your direction and shrugs his shoulders, “okay...call a cab.” 

“Can’t. Didn’t bring a phone.” 

The Winter Soldier smirks at you. “Oh...you went off the grid? Such a clever woman, which means...you had no intention of being found.” 

“Doesn’t mean they won’t start looking...you know how they get.” 

Bucky just shakes his head, ”even the earth's mightiest heroes won’t find you here, so relax...and get comfortable. I think you’ll be here a while.”

I ought to say no no no sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I’m gonna say that I tried (What’s the sense of hurting my pride)  
I really can’t stay (Baby don’t hold out)  
Baby it’s cold outside

The clock on Bucky’s wall reads eleven thirty, and the snowfall has been getting worse as the evening has drifted on. 

“It’s getting really late...I really should go.”

Bucky leans into you and places a soft kiss to your cheek, “Baby it’s cold outside.”

You chuckle and shake your head at him, “I have to try!” You get up from the couch and walk over to the window looking at the snow covered street. 

“There’s at least eight inches out there. You might as well sit back down...or we could just go to bed?”

“I appreciate the offer, but you know I can’t.” You lower your head, not wanting him to see how much you really did want to stay here with him.

Bucky removes himself from the couch and walks over to you. “In here it’s warm. Just stay...we’ll figure out how to get you back to the compound in the morning.”

You smile at the Soldier with a toothy grin, “has the Winter Soldier gone soft? Or do you say these things to all the girls?”

He shrugs his shoulders and, but then places his hands on your waist, “only the one I want to keep for myself.”

I simply must go (But, Baby, it’s cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, Baby, it’s cold outside)  
Your welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at the storm)

“Quit staring out the window, come sit back down with me!”

“You know she’s probably worried.” You remove your eyes from the window and look over at Bucky on the couch.

“Yep…,” he nods his head, “the Black Widow is probably heated and I’m sure Steve will be there front and center when you walk in tomorrow demanding an explanation. But for now...come sit. Let’s worry about everything else then...not now!”

You comply with his request and walk over to the couch, sitting down next to the rough Soldier. Bucky’s leans in and places a soft kiss to your lips and you can’t help but kiss him back and relax into his touch.

“Mmmm…., so nice.” He says once he breaks the kiss. 

“Maybe just a little more.” You say with a grin.

My sister will be suspicious (Gosh your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon the tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is viscous (Gosh your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)

“It’s after midnight...they’re probably freaking out!”

“And if they are?” Bucky cocks his head to the side when he questions you. 

“Maybe if I just bundled up more...I could use your coat? It’s meant to keep you warm...it could work for me!” You tried to reason with him, hoping it would work.

Bucky just shakes his head, “bet there’s ten inches out there now. You’ll freeze if you don’t get lost in the snow first!”

“But bucky...I’ve gotta get home!”

“Or you can stay where it’s toasty and we can go to bed and wait out the blizzard.” He says with a little more cockiness than before.

“I appreciate the offer…”

“I don’t see you in any hurry to leave.”

Bucky’s right. You keep saying you need to go, but have abandoned the thought and process at least half a dozen times. There’s no way you were gonna make it back to the compound in this weather. The safest warmest place, was right here...with the man you were quickly falling in love with.

“I know you really don’t want to leave me...so don’t.” Bucky throws a wink at you.

You chuckle and shake your head. He already knows you so well.

I gotta get home (But, Baby, you’d freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You’ve really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don’t you see? (How can you do this thing to me?)

“You know they’re all gonna have a field day with this right?” You’ve made your way back over to the couch and are straddling the Soldiers hips.

“Uh huh.” He nods with a smile. “I’ll just tell ‘em I had to keep my girl safe from the storm.” 

“Your girl, huh? Is that what I am?” 

“Have been since the moment I laid eyes on you. Now how bout we take this back to my room, where I can hold up my end and keep you safe and warm.”

You smile at him and place a gentle kiss to his lips, “I really can’t stay…”

“But baby...it’s cold outside!”

Bucky leans in and kisses you tenderly. No use fighting it anymore...this was where you wanted to be. There was no better place to wait out the storm...Avengers be damned.

There’s bound to be talk tomorrow (Think if my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you got pneumonia and died)  
I really can’t stay (Get over that old out)  
Baby it’s cold  
Baby it’s cold outside 

Somewhere in the distance a Quinjet lands, Captain America making his way through the snow to the apartment of his best friend… 

“Damn, Bucky!” He hangs up the burner phone when he gets no answer. “I said have her home by ten...shit!” Steve says to no one, and begins his trek through the snow. “The things I do for this asshole…”


End file.
